The Letter
by Wibbly-Wobbly-Witch
Summary: Brian Williams was enjoying a quiet morning in when he hears a knock on the door. Enter a tall red headed girl who claims to have a letter with pressing news and, not the good kind.


Brian was sitting in his living room watching the news when he heard a knock at the door. Who could be calling this early in the morning? he wondered as he made his way to the front door. Brian opened the door to find a tall red headed girl that didn't look much older than twenty standing there holding a small package in her hands.

"Ah good you are awake, he said you would be, though I wasn't quite sure because he doesn't really understand that some people like to sleep in past seven in the morning ." said the girl looking up at him "Anywho I am here to give this package to Brian Pond- I mean Williams, sorry, I am assuming that is you?"

Brian looked at the girl slightly confused for a moment before opening the door and gesturing for her to come in. The girl obliged sliding off her shoes and following Brian into the house.

"Why don't you take a seat" Brian said once they had reached the living room "and I'll go make us some tea."

Brian came back in ten minutes later with two steaming cups of tea and handed one to the girl.

" do you treat everyone who delivers you packages to tea?" The girl asked from her newly acquired spot on the couch a hint of laughter in her voice.

"No actually" responded Brian sitting down on a comfy looking chair opposite her " but you called me Pond, and there is only one person I know who does that, which means you know the Doctor."

The girl smiled at him looking slightly impressed "Oh you are good, yes I know the Doctor, I've actually been traveling with him for quite a few months now."

" Ah, well then its nice to meet you...er... I just realized I never got your name."

" Jillian"

" Well then Jillian, if you travel with the Doctor you must know my son Rory and his wife Amy, also you said you had a package for me?"

Jillian looked down at her tea, her long red hair falling in front of her face so that Brian couldn't read her expression. When she didn't answer right away Brian started to worry and was just about to say something when Jillian finally spoke.

" No actually, I never got to meet them but I have heard a great many stories about their adventures."

"So if you've been traveling with the Doctor but haven't met Rory and Amy" Brian paused taking a deep breath and looking Jillian in the eye "then where are they?"

Jillian held his gaze for a moment before setting her cup down on the small coffee table in front of her. Brian was getting worried, she looked as if she was trying to decide whether or not to say something and he had a sinking feeling that he knew what it was. Finally Jillian picked up the package that had been sitting on her lap and held it out to him.

"This will tell you anything you might want to know, there is a letter attached to the top that I would suggest you read first."

Brian took the package and stared at it for a moment before peeling the letter off the top and opening it.

Dear Dad,

As you are reading this it has probably been around two weeks since Amy and I left with the Doctor, but for us it has been nearly thirty years. Amy the Doctor and I were trapped in nineteen thirties New York by these creatures called the weeping angels. We were able to escape thanks to the Doctor and an incredibly stupid (or genius, it all depends on how you look at the situation) stunt on our part. Unfortunately one of the angels escaped and blasted me back to nineteen thirty- five and Amy being the wonderfully beautiful woman that she is, followed me shortly after. At this point you are probably wondering why we didn't just catch a ride back with the Doctor, you see when we were sent back by the angel it created a fixed point in time, meaning that he could never come back for us. We were fine with that though, and I want you to know that we have lived a happy life. Amy found a job she enjoyed doing and stuck with it, I became a doctor and we had a son, his name is Brian. We hope you are doing well and have not been too terribly worried. We love you dad and we only ask that you do not blame the Doctor. We knew the risks of traveling with him and if we could go back we would do the same thing over again.

Love,

Rory & Amy Williams

Brian clutched at the letter as if it were some kind of life line. His hands were shaking slightly and he could feel a few hot tears make their way down his cheeks.

"They're d- they're dead" Brian said in an almost breathless quiet voice looking across the coffee table at her "is this a joke? because if it is, it is in no way funny"

Jillian sighed "I'm so sorry Brian, I told him it would be better if he were to give you the letter, so that you could receive the news from a friend, but he insisted that in light of extenuating circumstances I be the one to tell you"

"What-" Brian took a deep breath " what sort of extenuating circumstances?"

Jillian looked down at her lap and began fiddling with an elastic around her wrist, Her red hair falling into her face, and for a moment something about her seemed vaguely familiar.

"So um, the package" Jillian began in a not so subtle attempt to change the subject " in it there are a few photo albums from over the years, the first few are Amy and Rory's but I've been adding on to the collection so now you also have their son and his family's as well as their grand kid's and and great grand kid's"

"How did you-"

"Just open it" Jillian interrupted.

Brian looked at her for a second contemplating. She seemed slightly anxious he noticed, and he still couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was something familiar about her.

"I will open it" Brian says setting down on the coffee table before him "but first answer me this, what are the extenuating circumstances that made the Doctor think that sending a perfect stranger to tell me that my son-" his voice caught " that my son and his wife are dead? and how is it that you were able to get your hands on so many of their photo albums?"

"Um well you see this letter was originally supposed to be given to you by my father but unfortunately he passed away about ten years ago now, well actually seven years your time, but that's beside the point. My father had given me the letter and photo album just before he passed with instructions to deliver them to you on this exact date, but I being only ten years old at the time had no clue how I was supposed to accomplish such a task so I just packed them in with my things when I got shipped off to England to live with, my aunt. From there I nearly forgot about the whole thing, then I met the Doctor. He was as wonderful as I had imagined, I grew up hearing stories about him you see, and he and I traveled for a bit before I told him about the letter and photo albums that I had collected. He then insisted on taking me here and gave me strict instructions. And now, here I am"

Brian looked at her for a moment slightly confused "Okay," he spoke slowly " so why was it supposed to be given to me by your father?"

"Oh sorry" Jillian said "I thought I told you, he was their grandson"

All the pieces suddenly clicked into place,how she got the albums, the letter, why she seemed so familiar, everything. Brian glanced back up at her and noticed she looked nervous. Her eyes, Rory's eyes darted from place to place, as if she as trying to look anywhere but him.

"Well this has been a lovely visit" Jillian said jumping up from her seat and pulling her hair, Amy's hair up in a ponytail "thank you very much for the tea, and I would love to stay longer but the Doctor told me I only have two hours and it has been about that so I'd best be going"

Jillian got up and headed towards the door, she had her hand on the knob before Brian was finally able to collect his thoughts.

"So what does that make you to me?" Brian asked "my great granddaughter?"

Jillian turned and gave him a small smile "Great-great actually but regardless, it was amazing finally meeting you and I promise, I will come back to visit soon, maybe even get the Doctor to come with me next time"

Brian walked up to Jillian and wrapped her in his arms, Jillian though more tentative returned the gesture.

"Are you gonna be okay?" though her voice was slightly muffled by the hug Brian could hear the concern in it clearly.

He nodded "I will be, and thank you Jillian, for telling me" his voice was thick with tears but he didn't care anymore " Instead of just leaving me to wonder for the rest of my days" Brian pulled back and held her at arms length " and you tell the Doctor that I don't blame him, that no matter what he might think, this was not his fault"

Now even Jillian was getting misty eyed "I'll be sure to, now I really do have to go but I will see you soon" she said stepping away from him, sliding on her shoes and opening the door.

"It was good to meet you Jillian"

"You as well Brian"

Brian watched as with a smile and a wave, she turned and walked away her red hair swaying behind her as she disappeared down the street.


End file.
